


Trust

by Forever_Imagining



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Imagining/pseuds/Forever_Imagining
Summary: You have been friends with Johnathon Murphy since the two of you were five. However, Octavia opened your eyes to a pressing matter. Did you really love John Murphy? And did he trust you enough to let you?





	Trust

“Murphy?” You poked your head through his tent flap. “Hey, um, can I borrow a shirt?”

The boy scoffed. “Seriously, (Y/n)?”

You groaned. “All of my shirts are still being washed. Please?”

“You’ll survive. I mean you could just use the shirt you’re wearing now for the next few-”

“Well…” You inhaled through your teeth.

“Shit, (Y/n)!” Your best friend pulled you inside. “Do you know what could happen to you? Everyone here is a criminal.”

You rolled your eyes. “All of us are criminals, Murph. Now, can you please give me a shirt. It feels weird just wearing a bra and jacket.”

Murphy shook his head. “Fine,” he groaned. He searched around, tring to find the cleanest shirt for you. “You know, you need to be more responsible.”

“I’m a criminal, Murphy.”

“You stole food for a kid who didn’t have any, (Y/n). Honestly, how does that qualify as being a criminal?” He threw you a gray t-shirt. “Here.”

You missed the shirt and grabbed it from the floor. “On the Ark, it does. Plus, you’re not much of a criminal either. You were arrested for defending me.” You stripped yourself of your jacket. “Well, and for punching the guard.”

“He deserved it,” muttered your friend.

You smirked. “Now, no peeking!” You pulled the shirt over your head, tying some of the fabric into a good know, letting it hug your curves a little bit.

“I’m not that much of a pervert, (Y/n).”

“That much, Murphy. Those are the keywords.” You laughed, pulling your jacket on. You kissed him on the cheek. “See you later, Johnathon.” You exited the tent with a bounce in your step and a smirk on your face.

“I told you not to call me that!”

“Ok!” You poked your head through the flap again and smirked. “Johnathon!” You stuck your tongue out and finally went to your job, helping build the wall.

You were just doing some routine work, when Octavia Blake, your roommate of three years, approached you. “Is that your shirt?”

“Yeah.”

“Really? It looks like a guy’s shirt to me.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes again. “It’s mine.” You shrugged “At least for a day. I borrowed it from Murphy. My clothes are still being washed.”

Octavia raised an eyebrow at you. “You know, you could’ve gone to my tent.”

“Murphy’s was closer.”

“Your tent is next to mine.”

You focused your attention on your part of the wall. “Go to work, Blake.”

She tilted her head. “You like him, don’t cha?”

“I do not like Murphy.”

“You care for him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. He’s my best friend. I’ve known him since we were five.”

“Mhm. So, you care about him, trust him, even more than me, and you defend him even though he is a dick.”

“Octavia, Murphy is not-” You cut yourself off.

“Yeah, anyway, care, trust, and defend him. You do realize that most people who end up together are best friends first.”

“Octavia, I can’t love Murphy.”

“Fine. Then, tell me truthfully, no lying, do you love Murphy?”

It wasn’t a hard question. At least, it shouldn’t have been. Of course you loved Murphy, but did you love him like Octavia implied? Or just as a brother? How could you differentiate love for family and that of love for a soulmate? Could you imagine a life with Murphy? Could you see yourself always with him? Would you be happy with him? Would anything one Earth or the Ark change that?

Holy shit. You love John Murphy.

You stared at Octavia and smiled. “I don’t love Murphy.”

Octavia shrugged. “Ok, that’s all I wanted to hear.” She left.

Once your break came, you rushed to the edge of camp. You and Murphy were the only ones who knew about the secret place. It was covered with debris from the dropship, that no one dared to go there. Well, except you and Murphy.

You leaned against a wall and sighed. “This cannot be happening.” You laughed. “Holy shit. I love John Murphy.” You shook your head with a smile. You couldn’t believe it took you that long to figure it out.

“(Y/n)! Break’s over!”

“Coming!” you yelled. You left.

Murphy stepped into the light. He gulped. He saw you running to the hiding place you two created. Usually you or he would signal the other before going. So, naturally he was worried when you went without signaling. 

Then, he was terrified. You just admitted that you loved him. How could you be in love with him? He was nothing compared to you. He thought of himself as the worst possible choice for you. You had to be lying. How could you, the passionate, quirky, beautiful you, be in love with him? You were lying. You had to be. It was the only thing that made sense to him. 

He scoffed. Why should he get his hopes up? You were lying. Even if you weren’t, if he trusted that statement, you would probably screw him over anyway.

For the next two weeks, Murphy avoided you like the plague. You couldn’t return the shirt you borrowed. You couldn’t work next to him. He used every excuse in the book to avoid contact with you. 

You were sick of it. 

So, during his night shift, you approached him. “Murphy!”

“What the fuck, (Y/n)? What are you doing here?”

“Asking you what the fuck is going on. Now, talk.”

“About what? Oh, maybe that fact that your loud voice is attracting Grounders.”

“You know what I mean. You’ve been avoiding me for the last week. And I want to know why.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“Your shirt is still in my tent from last week. Murphy, I have known you since I was five, ok? Tell me why, or else.”

“Or else what?”

You crossed your arms. “I’ll tell Bellamy about everything you’ve done behind his back.”

Murphy scoffed. “Even you wouldn’t stoop that low, (Y/n).”

You nodded. “True. But, when my longest and best friendship that I’ve ever had is at stake, I want to at least know what I did wrong.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” You waited a few seconds before screaming. “Be-”

Before you could even blink, Murphy pulled you into his arms, your back pressed against his chest and his hand covering your mouth.

“All right, all right,” Murphy sneered. “I heard you say that you love me, ok? Happy?” He let you go.

Your eyes widened. you prepared for yourself for anything, being too annoying, quiet, loud, bubbly, passionate, or even cold. You never prepared yourself for this.

You bowed your head, not daring to even face him. “So, that’s why. You don’t wanna be friends with a girl who has a crush on you?” You took a deep breath. “Yeah, ok. I understand.”

“No,” your friend muttered.

You whipped your head around. “No? Then, why are you avoiding me? Do you wanna talk about it or something.”

Murphy groaned. “Look, (Y/n), let’s say you actually do love me now, what will happen when someone else better, someone more level-headed and more gentlemen-like or some crap comes along? You’ll screw me over. You’ll leave me for him.” He licked his lips. “You’ll just get tired of me anyway, even if it doesn’t happen. You’ll screw me over at some point. Everyone does. So, yeah. I don’t want to be friends with you. I want to spare myself from that. I’m not going to fall for that crap again.”

Your jaw dropped. “Better? Screw you over? Crap? Murphy, how can there be anyone better? We’ve known each other since I was five. You know everything from my full name to my weirdest quirks. You know when I’m sad or angry despite the smile I have. even if I seem to be the happiest person in the universe, you know when I’m sad! You respect me for who I am, no matter what I’ve done in the past. You probably know more about me than me sometimes.” You laughed weakly. “Murphy, you know my greatest weaknesses, yet no matter what happened or what opportunity came up, you never exploited them.”

The last sentence hit him hard. You knew Murphy’s greatest weaknesses. However, no matter how many times you had the chance to throw him under the bus, take advantage of him, or gain something from revealing them, you never did.

You continued, “Murphy, me loving you doesn’t change who I am. I am still that girl who you knew when we crashed on this planet. I am still your best friend who has been with you through thick and thin. It’s ok if you don’t wanna be together, but…” You inhaled deeply. “Look, just consider that. I just…” Your tongue twisted. You couldn’t even talk straight. You were too dizzy. You were too awkward. “Yeah, anyway, um see you around Murph.”

Suddenly, Murphy didn’t see a girl that could screw him over. He saw the girl who gave him her rations when his mother took his. He saw the girl that housed him when his mother was too drunk. He saw that only person who mourned with him when she died. He saw the girl that never betrayed him, no matter how many mistakes he made or arguments they went through. Murphy saw a girl he loved since Day One.

Murphy saw you, and he loves you.

“Wait. (Y/n)?”

You turned around. “Yeah?”

“You’re right. I don’t want to be friends with you.”

You bit your lip. “Ok, well-”

“I want to be more than that.” He smiled. “I think I love you, too.”

You beamed. “Really?”

He nodded. “I trust you.”

You nodded. You stepped forward and interlocked your fingers with his. “I trust you, too.”


End file.
